Takeru(naruto's digital adventure)rewrite --- on hold
by natsuverx
Summary: Naruto was killed and reborn on the digimon universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Naruto it belongs to their respected owners/creator/artists that talented in drawing which is not me…..**

**Chapter 1:**

The chūnin exams was interrupted by the invasion that orochimaru planned to destroy konoha and successfully killed the sandaime. Jiraiya was summoned by konoha council to ask him to become the next hokage but declined and said that tsunade was the best on the position and that he will track her and bring her back to konoha. Jiraiya tells the council that he will bring naruto to help him persuade tsunade.

After the attack happened in konoha, two cloaked figures were seen at the tea and sweet shop by the three jōnin sensei's of the three rookie genin team. They followed them to a river bank and a fight happens and one of the jōnin was defeated and was rescued by a green spandex jōnin.

The raven haired boy followed naruto for his own agenda after he heard from the one blabber mouthed colleague of the sensei's of their team. And found them in an inn in a town which currently has a festival. The raven haired boy that has a one massive big ego was defeated by his brother and was brought back to konoha.

the mission was a success and tsunade became the next hokage… the said raven haired boy left konoha to go to the one who attacked it. Naruto along with the other rookies were given a mission that they need to stop the boy and bring him back…

The boy killed naruto with the help of kakashi to give the boy additional power to kill his brother someday..

While this is happening the gods was seething with anger at what happened to naruto… he called the shinigami to bring the soul of minato and kushina parents of naruto to see what happened to naruto because of the sealing of the fox inside his guts.

Minato and Kushina was shocked to see that kakashi helped the raven haired boy killed naruto and now was furiously thinking that if kakashi died they will give him a beating in the afterlife…

Kami tells minato and kushina that naruto is the reincarnation of asura the younger son of the rikudō sennin and naruto was the child of prophecy. Now that the prophecy is changed naruto now must go to the afterlife to rest. But kami has another idea so that naruto will become happy and have a family he craved on since he was born.

**Kami " Naruto you will be reborn somewhere in a different dimension other than this and you will have the one thing that you desired when you were 5 yrs old."**

**Minato " You mean Kami-sama, naruto will have a second chance in life."**

**Kami " Yes minato-kun, naruto or should I say Takeru will have a second chance."**

**Kushina " thank you kami-sama, but what will happened to the kyūbi?"**

**Kami " it will reform and will finish what he started long before he was sealed inside naruto and there will be a twist the kyūbi or should I say kurama will not be resealed inside any humans again as a punishment for the abuse physical and mental to naruto."**

Meanwhile

Hatake Kakashi brought the boy back to konoha and decided to lie what happened to naruto but deep inside he was happy that he killed naruto along with sasuke and now ready to tell the tsunade about what happened the fabricated report of course.

Kakashi " hokage-sama the mission was successful but I regret to inform you that naruto was killed while stopping sasuke.

Tsunade " what really happened kakashi and where is the necklace that I give to naruto?"

Deep inside kakashi was glad that he swipe the necklace of naruto to show to the hokage and that he still not being caught on his artistic lie. Tsunade and jiraiya was seething and getting angrier that kakashi has the nerve to lie to them. Some of the civilian populace was happy that the demon brat was gone along the happy ones are sakura and ino.

The clouds become dark and some lightning are crackling they felt that kami was so angry or should they say that they felt the Kami no Ikari ( kami no ikari from yugioh when summoning the god cards)

Kami shows up with his brothers shinigami and yomi along with the two figures that they never thought that they would see again.

Kami " Konohagakure no sato for you're insolence and abusing physically and mentally a child since he was born you will suffer some consequences."

Yomi " the underworld has a very very very very very very very unique special place for you lot. But until you're dead I'll be waiting patiently."

Shinigami " there are atleast 20 people that will be save in this world but until then what my brother yomi said until you're dead I'll wait patiently to ferry you."

Now the civilians are now frightened when the two figure spoke up and unleashed a fury of spicy language and anger to them.

Minato " I'm disappointed to all of you especially YOU pointed to kakashi… you abuse a child and let alone kakashi you killed my SON."

Kushina " I told you minato that boy is unstable and capable of killing his allies. Bet that he killed obito and rin because for obito to get his eye and rin for rejecting him."

Kakashi was seething inside that even when dead kushina was the biggest threat in his life and career. He thinks that how on earth kushina knows that he killed obito and rin there were never a record that he killed them… the real report so when minato and kushina dies he was happy and angry that their son survives let alone a jinchūriki so he form a plan that he would make the child's life miserable then kill him someday. When the retrieval was assigned he saw an opportunity that he will kill naruto.

Kami tells that the kyūbi no yoko will reform next 2 years and it will not be sealed in another person or child and that is their punishment and that is one of the consequences he was telling about.

He tells tsunade and jiraiya along the few people to meet them inside the hokages office.

Inside the office he tell yomi to guard the door and the shinigami to guard them. He then tells tsunade and the rest that naruto has been reborn outside their dimension and that he will be happy.

Digimon's Dimension

A boy wearing green cap and shirt was on a bus with his brother going on a trip and was happy that he will go camping with his brother and friends and he was going to see new places but neither him or his brother or friends that a magical adventure is in the horizon.

Back to Naruto's Dimension

After the meeting in the hokages tower the gods confront sasuke and kakashi again and tells them that their sharingan will be sealed forever and the uchiha genes that sasuke was proud of is now sealed too forever like his eyes he is now a regular ninja while kakashi's implanted sharingan was sealed too and it can't unsealed even if they died.

Sasuke was seething and lashes out to the gods that they cannot do that to him because he is an uchiha and they should bow down to him because he is the superior one even they are gods. Kakashi on the other hand killed himself with seppuku/harakiri and dies. Shinigami takes kakashi's soul and minato and kushina goes with the shinigami to give kakashi a deserveful of unlimited beating that will make kakashi wished that he was double dead.

After that events the remaining two gods left konoha and the council calls for a meeting on how will they survive when the kyūbi reforms.

Chapter End

This is a remake of takeru(naruto's)digital adventure. So which is better this or the first one?

No flame please… flamers will be blocked..

Omake….

When kami yomi and shinigami appeared one fatty civilian arrogantly asked the three who they are and what are they doing in their village… the three has a sickened grin and looked at each other and nod.

Kami/Yomi/Shinigami " you want to know who we are? We will show you but don't say that we didn't warned you…"

Fatty " as if you can do anything to us.. specially me it is against your rules to kill."

Kami "that's where you're wrong…"

The three transforms into (que in music "KAMI NO IKARI") a blue colored giant, a red dragon and a bird

Fatty " you monsters …"

Obelisk " we are not monsters (activating his special skill Soul energy Max) we are kami's taste this God Hand Impact

Obliterating the said fatty and crushing the ground the civilians saw this and was terrified and decides to shut up.

Obelisk " anyone else dares to challenge me."

With that no one in konoha speaks ill again with orphan children they know that the gods are watching them. And they live temporary happy until their impending doom has come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Naruto it belongs to their respected owners/creator/artists that talented in drawing which is not me…..**

**Chapter 2:**

After kakashi killed himself because he lost the sharingan obito gave to him and his insubordination and betrayal has been revealed so he had no choice but to kill himself. Sasuke on the other hand has been fuming that he lost everything because of that dobe. Elsewhere in the ruins of the fallen uzushiogakure a gate ( miraculous magic gate "yugioh movie reference") is waiting to be opened and cross over to the dimension where normal people live or in the digital world but to open the gate they needed ten cards that have the image of the ten tailed beast. One of the cards will bring them to the real world ( in terms of the digimon world ) and the other will bring them to the digimon world ( digital world )

**Digimon Dimension**

The seven children arrive along with their classmate and sensei at their camping site and saw a nice view. They were near a lake they set up the tents. But some strange weather occurred in the planet in some place all dried up and in the children's location snow falls and the place become cold and the children seek refuge in a near by shack… they got out and saw an aurora and it it shoots out a strange small device. After they got the device they been transported to the unknown.

**Back to you know who…**

The konohites was angry the civilian buffoons was denying that naruto was the son of their beloved fourth and specially when he appeared with his wife to get the soul of kakashi to punish him in the after life. Sasuke wants some retribution for denying his goal and getting the power he needed andstart forming a plan to get to orochimaru to help him get stronger without his eyes and he knows that orochimaru will know that he lost his bloodline eyes but he got an Idea that he will tell a lie that if he kill the reincarnation of naruto his eyes will be unsealed.

**In root hq**

A mysterious person shows up in-front of danzo, homura, koharu, hyūga elders, mebuki haruno while conducting a hidden agenda.

Danzo " now that the brat is dead what should we do with his parents fortune inside his parents house."

Homura " we can't open the gates of the compound without the boys blood."

Koharu " we have the boys blood in the cryogenic freezer so we can enter that blasted compund."

Mebuki " I want a piece of minato's fortune if not for that whirlpool slut I should be the fourth hokage's wife.

Hyūga Elders " we want to deatroy the bird-cage removal seal inside that house."

Swooooossshhhh

? " I could help you guys with your dilema…"

Danzo " who are you?."

The remaining audience was so afraid of the mysterious guest because it leaking a miasma that could make you die in a heart attack.

? " let's just say I am a friend and I have something to tell you a secret that only a few knows."

The mysterious person tells danzo and his cohorts the secret that naruto was reincarnated without the kyūbi and he knows that they know that already except for naruto being reincarnated. So he gives them a dimension viewing orb where naruto or his reincarnation is and ten cards key to the miraculous magic gate. They didn't know that the mysterious person didn't tell them that one of the card will lead them to the boy with many people or city . But needless to say both cards lead them to the boy.

The buffoons was plotting on how to get that boy and make him suffer again like the last time and they will make sure that they will enjoy it and they will help their uchiha-sama get revenge on the said boy.

\- **digital world**-

The children wakes up in different location of the forest and meets their partner digimon. Taichi, Kōshiro and Sora met up in a digital tree deep inside the forest. Suddenly tokomon running and shocking the three while shouting to takeru. The digimon introduces themselves and tells them that they are digital monsters and the children introduces themselves but when taichi sees takeru he doesn't know who he the kid introduces himself with a smile that he is Takaishi, Takeru (高石タケル) he is seven years old, studying at Kawada Elementary School and currently he is in the 2nd grade and he tells that he is the otouto of Ishida, Yamato.

Taichi berating himself that he forgot one child which is Mimi they heard her scream. So they rush at the site where the scream comes from and saw that a big digimon attacking mimi so the child level digimon faces the said big digimon but proven ineefective to their enemy. So with the boost of power the digivice shines and activated shinka no hikari (進化の光) for the first time and the fight continues and they warded off the big digimon only to return and they fell into the ravine.

**Back at the buffoons**

They called tsunade and jiraiya at the council meeting and show them the dimension viewing crystal ball and it shows a little boy wearing a green cap and shirt, blonde hair and blue eyes.

Danzo " honorable council what you see in that crystal ball is the reincarnation of the son of the famed yellow flash and the red death."

Tsunade " what do you want to do danzo? He is not naruto anymore so why the sudden interest in the boy?."

Jiraiya " and besides where did you get that orb and what is that ten pieces of cards?."

Shikaku " troublesome… master jiraiya I think that cards is a key in a gateway."

Inoichi " what do you mean a gateway?... and where is the gateway?.."

The other members of the council was just listening to the conversation. They listen but the others was ignoring the conversation and doing their own thing. While in the seat of the uchiha clan there was sasuke and saw the reincarnation of naruto and he blushes and he start forming a plan on how to get the keys to the said gate and make that kid his toy. No one saw his blush but they know that the uchiha likes boys and girls but more on boys.

Sasuke's mind "The reincarnation of the dobe was too cute to be killed by my hands perhaps someday but for now he shall be my toy and no one will stands in my way.. he will die when I'm through playing with him."

Danzo " It is in the ruins of the uzushiogakure."

Jiraiya was fuming that danzo knows about that gateway and wonders who is helping the buffoons to get the reincarnation of naruto.. he will do whatever it takes to foil and stop their plans. In tsunade's mind she is thinking the same thing but she will do it physically breaking their body turning them into a paste or soup. Danzo and the rest of the bufoons felt a shivering sensation that someone is coming to get them. But they ignore it thinking they will be safe.

**Back at the falling children **gomamon summon some fishes to help them float in the river below. Taichi asked everyone if they are alright. Specially with takeru. He remembers his younger sister and decided that he will be their matchmaker someday aside from a sister Taichi wants a little brother so he starts forming a plan on how the two will be together someday and he will need help from Yamato. Taichi has a deep feelings for Sora and he will make priorities on his love-life and his matchmaking plan.

**Back in the council meeting**

Jiraiya and Tsunade tells again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again they shouldn't mess with the reincarnation of naruto because there will be a consequences that is not pretty and will wipe them out of the map if they proceed with their plan because kami gives that warning.

**Chapter end.**

No flames please…

Question

When should Taichi tells Sora that he loves her?

Who will be Yamato's love

Where should Danzo and the buffoons arrive in the real world or in the digital world?

Sasuke will fail in his plans but for a humor he will try to do something fishy.

When should hinata arrive in takerus world? Should she join sasuke and the buffoons?

should hinata become obsessed with takeru? and deep inside she is evil?

should hanabi and konohamaru goes to takeru's world with jiraiya and tsunade?

will itachi kill his brother early to end the big ego to ceased to exist?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Naruto it belongs to their respected owners/creator/artists that talented in drawing which is not me…..**

Chapter 3:

After the bickering in the council meeting and after Jiraiya and Tsunade tells again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again they shouldn't mess with the reincarnation of naruto because there will be a consequences that is not pretty and will wipe them out of the map if they proceed with their plan because kami gives that warning. The buffoons ignore their warning and tells what naruto's reincarnation looks like the civilian population along the shinobi that hates naruto starts to form a plan on how to kill the brat again and make his life miserable again. Not only did they tell what he looks like but they tell them his name too.

Hinata saw the reincarnation of naruto and she blushes that her crush and inspiration is alive again but in her thought that boy is not naruto anymore. He is takeru now. Hanabi and Konohamaru saw the kid and they are happy that he is alive and given a second chance to be happy with a family that loves him even though he will not remember them anymore and they will protect his happiness. But for konohamaru's pov he will protect his boss reincarnation and punish those who will destroy the peace, tranquility and happiness of his boss/rival reincarnation.

In the godaime hokage's (五代目火影) office.

Tsunade has a plan for a long time of thinking she and jiraiya along with a few clan heads knows her secret plan to move into her grand mothers birth-land and make it prosper again. They call the plan evacuation order no.339 ( 三百三十九) where they will evacuate konoha and relocate to the whirlpool island.

Back with the children

Taichi and the gang reached a shore after falling to the water and while walking taichi talks to yamato about his matchmaking plan and yamato like that idea but how will they pull it off? That is in the inside thought of both big brothers. Yamato whispers to taichi's ear that they should setup a playdate for their younger sibling. And both boys smiled on that idea. After a few minutes of walking the group hears a faint sound of telephone ringing and they decided to investigate.

Back to tsunade she told jiraiya that they needed to send two trusty ninja to wave and quietly approached tazuna to help them slowly rebuild the uzushiogakure. Jiraiya has an idea for the other ninja and tsunade snaps her finger a lone anbu with tiger mask (とら) appears and kneels. Tsunade tells him to remove his mask about his mission and his codename will be yamato.

With the buffoons

Danzo and the others have another meeting about who will train the spoiled brat now that kakashi is dead and kami sealed the bloodline of an uchiha and it will not be reproduce anymore. They need to get nasty and scheming against anyone who will defy their great uchiha. They need to get the clans scroll and the forbidden scroll to give to that brat.

Back to the shore with the children

After they check the phone that are useless spewing random information they felt hungry so they decided to eat but they where attacked by shellmon. The other digimon felt weak and hungry so they can't fight the monster. Except one agumon has the strength because he ate. But his child level is still no match for shellmon so agumon digivolve to his adult level greymon. So long story short greymon warded off shellmon and the children decided to continue walking onto their next adventure in the unknown.

In konoha hinata begins to develop a hidden to develop a hidden obsession/desire to have takeru by her side. She doesn't care about their age gap all she need is to be happy with that boy. In her thought how would she pull it off? And if she does pull it off where would she go and hide the boy….

Peace and tranquility are having in konoha except for all night party and sales because of the death and suffering of naruto not everybody cares to have a party. Sakura is having a good time at the party now that she and her sasuke kun are the only two members left in her team but sad that their sensei is dead and wondering who would be the replacement of the baka and their sensei. Ino learned her lesson that she should not judge naruto because he didn't choose to be a jinchūriki. Ino was crying when she learned about naruto's suffering her being a fangirl is slowly being neutral to complete removal.

After sending Yamato to do his mission in wave and meet his secret partner. Tsunade and Jiraiya wonders how to get the cards to destroy it. They need an inside source inside the root hq. the two decided to postponed their musing and planning so that they don't attract any undesirable attention of their bane of existance and worst enemy… so they return to the hokage's mansion and when they arrive they saw a red envelope in the table.

Jiraiya " I wonder where that envelop came from? What do you think Hime?."

Tsunade " I don't know jiraiya. Why don't you open it to find out."

Jiraiya " It could be a trap…"

Tsunade " perhaps…. Or perhaps not…"

So jiraiya opened it and saw a single card it says Miraculous Magic Gate (magic card) with a letter enclosed with the card…

Tsunade/Jiraiya;

If your reading this then someone is helping danzo and the council that hated naruto. But now they know who is his reincarnation and they are planning to kidnapped the boy and turn him into a mindless and no emotion drone to put it simple a puppet and when the time comes they will kill him again. So I want you to destroy the Gate in Uzushiogakure to stall them in their plan.

-kami-

P.S.

It is your choice if you want to live where the boy is reincarnated but there are rules… no interaction but if necessary help and protect him in the shadows. Both you and the people who loves the boy when he is still alive as naruto will retain chakra than the others (shinobi) who we deemed a nuisance to punish them if they cross the magic gate their chakra will be sealed like the spoiled brat when we sealed his bloodline. The card is a portable magic gate for one time travel only so use it wisely.

When they finished reading it they decided that konoha is doomed either way and they have an order from kami that protect the boy. Jiraiya wrote a letter and summon a toad that will bring the letter to yamato that there will be a change of plan… he will go to uzushiogakure to destroy the big gate and tell itachi that he was needed to come back discreetly to konoha.

Chapter end

No flame please

Omake….

Alternate Future: Time ( pokemon dp reference )

Takeru along Hikari with Daisuke was happy traveling.. they were tired of someone was following them so they formed a plan on how they will loose the craziest people following them.

Takeru " It is weird that they are following us like a stalker.. right hikari-chan."

Hikari " Right takeru-kun, they are messing with our bonding time. We understood Daisuke following us but he is our friend and he is a fanboy of oniisan.. what do you think daisuke."

Daisuke (blushes when hikari says he is a fanboy of taichi) " hey! don't say it out loud.. other people will say that I am weird. And I promise taichi-san I will protect both of you. And takeru you're my best friend right." So takeru what is the plan!."

Takeru whispers the plan to the ears of hikari and daisuke and they smile with the idea.. after a few minutes they setup a fool proof trap..

Sakura " I see their pets but where are they?"

Sasuke " Just land the balloon.. we will get their pets and we will use it to draw them out."

When the two land the balloon and tried to sneak up to patamon, veemon and gatomon. They didn't suspect it was a trap until too late. They fell into a very very very very very very deep pit trap.

Sasuke " what the…."

Sakura " what's with the pit trap."

The three shows up and the one inside the pit trap was angry and glared at them while shouting.

Sasuke/Sakura " you twerps let us out of this pit trap."

The three smiled and says their practiced line..

Takeru " Listen is that bad guys talk I hear?."

Hikari " It speaks to me loud and clear."

Takeru " pass the wind."

Hikari " through the star."

Daisuke " in your ears."

If sasuke and sakura was angry before now they are beyond mad that the three outsmarted them and they shouted again at the three.

Sasuke/Sakura " quit it and let us out of this pit trap or else."

Hikari " chill out.."

Daisuke " we couldn't careless about you."

Takeru " yeah so long and goodbye… someone will definitely will find and help you.. don't follow us anymore."

After that encounter takeru/daisuke/hikari become the number one priority of sasuke to be killed. No one humiliates him and get way with it. If only he knew who is he messing with.

Question:

Will codename yamato successful at the mission that he will destroy the gate?

Will taichi confess his love for sora next chapter

Will taichi and yamato asked their parents to help them in their plan when they return to the real world?

What will jiraiya and tsunade do now that they knew that the card they have is a one way travel?

Will takeru have his alone time with patamon in the future chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Naruto it belongs to their respected owners/creator/artists that talented in drawing which is not me…..**

Chapter 4

After receiving the message itachi rushes jumping from tree to tree to tree with haste to konoha. He killed kisame because the latter read his letter while he is reading it and he knows that kisame the blabber mouth will blabb his secret and he doesn't want that.

After the maximum haste of running itachi reaches konoha. He goes around the forest area into a secret tunnel underground that no one knows about. Meanwhile the group of danzo and his part time cronies I mean't the other buffoons was on the move onwards to the destroyed village of uzushiogakure to use the cards to travel between dimensions. Needless to say that they didn't know that there will be a spy in their group.

**Kami** was bored and he notice that he forgot to tell tsunade or jiraiya the incantation of the magic card that he gave them. But kami wants some action that so bad he needed to accelerate the reappearance of the Kyūbi no Kurama. He wants some gore, violence with mutilation. He will tell them the incantation but for now he needs some advice and planning on how to speed up the time of impending doom of shinobi world… should he use the akatsuki. Perhaps use tobi or obito to summon madara or both.

**Back at the children** after they escape the location where shellmon is they decided that they needed some rest and they needed to eat and drink something. They were tired and hungry because rumming and their partners is tired too and hungry. So they walk into the forest searching for food and they go near the lake to camp there. Nighttime taichi can't hide his feeling for sora he love her so he mused that he should tell that he love her while the others were fishing and still searching for other food to eat. But he needed a plan to tell her how he loved her and if ever she returned the love they will be a couple and taichi will have another help with his ingenious plan on matchmaking yamato's brother takeru and his sister.

**Back with codename Yamato** he reaches the ruins of uzushiogakure after recieving the letter that he needed to destroy the gate and tells tazuna that his services are no longer required. So he needed Inari and the other children to go to the secret bunker hidden in the bounderies of wave and konoha because she feels that danzo will kill all the people in wave because they canceled their partnership with them. The proof is they already destroyed and killed the people in spring and tea. The safety of the children are the first priority. Danzo wants nothing more than world conquer and domination that will bend to konoha as slaves now that they have some help to dimension travel Danzo becames a major threat. Yamato saw that danzo was already on the move scouting the ruins and the gate but needless to say there is another problem for danzo to use the tablet he needs a fresh blood rrom a living person to unseal the tablet to use the gateway card. He quickly left the area to report to tsunade what's happening. While the drones left the area too to report to danzo that there is a slightly hiccup in their plans to dimension travel and conquer.

**Back with the children** they were eating the fish kōshiro and Takeru caught. They cook it in fire they also eat the fruits sora and mimi get in the forest. They saw the train carriage lit on so decided to investigate. After investigating and decided who will in the first watch the others sleep. Taichi is having second thoughts on telling sora how he feels for her. He needs to have guts and courage to tell her his love. Taichi didn't know that sora loves him too. She is just waiting for him to tell her that he loves her. And she also knew about taichi and yamato's matchmaking plan. But before taichi can tell her that he loves her they were attacked by seadramon. It almost destroy the island that they were on after pulling it away the shore. Yamato had no choice but to follow them while swimming and when he reaches the island they fight seadramon along with the others but seadramon was powerful and their attack has no effect and seadramon's tail caught yamato and starts to crush his bones. Yamato's digivice shines and it helps gabumon digivolve (shinka) to his adult level. They fought seadramon again and this time they won. Morning came the children didn't have any sleep so they sleep in the shore.

**Back in konoha** after many days of travel codename yamato returns and tells tsunade that he didn't destroy the gate and when she asked him why? He tells her that danzo's drones was already on the scene and he had no choice but to flee the area. When he finished his report tsunade was mad but not that mad because she knows that danzo will never unsealed the tablet without an uzumaki blood. Now in her mind who is she going to send to infiltrate danzo's group.

**Chapter end**

No flame… flamers will be blocked

**Question**

Where is itachi and what will tsunade and jiraiya will give for his mission?

Who will be the spy in danzo's group?

Will karin be alive or dead? With tsunade or will danzo get karin?

Too close for taichi's cofession will he succeed next time?

When will takeru's upclose and personal solo scene will be?

**Omake**

_**Continuation….**_ (Cuticle tantei Inaba reference)

Sasuke was feeling dreaded and mad about the trio humiliating him and burying him in a very very very very very deep pit trap along with his loyal puppy ("I meant fangirl.") that experience almost make him loose his mind. Now that he had rest he is going to teach them a lesson.

Takeru " sigh here they go again… following us.. ruining our R&R at the beach." After he see them in a boat.

Hikari " sigh they were a fool and they don't know any decency about privacy."

Daisuke " I really really wished that we hide inside the sand castle we build."

Sasuke and Sakura get out of the boat and step into the beach shore and sasuke was cracking an insane laugh that finally he found them and he will beat them to death for humiliating him. It was fine if it is only sakura fall into the pit trap but not him.

Sasuke " I finally found you twerps…."

Sakura " yeah… you blonde boy come over here and take your beatings like a man."

The two was still in the water and the trio was really annoyed with them specially takeru. Seeing them once twice or thrice was enough. But constantly seeing them he will loose his mind.

Takeru " you two again! I thought that we told you last time that leave us alone."

Sasuke " we will leave your friends alone if come with us peacefully."

Hikari " as if I will let you take my boyfriend away… maybe are you gay?."

Sakura " you witch… my sasuke-kun is not gay.."

Daisuke " then why he wants takeru…"

Sasuke " stop talking sakura. You are not helping."

Sakura (with heart shape in her eyes) " yes sasuke-kun."

Hikari " hah! Figures your nothing but a silly fangirl of that weirdo."

Sakura " I am not a fangirl…" ( takes out a slingshot with a rocks and aimed it to the two. )

The rocks hit daisuke and hikari. Takeru sees that the rocks hit both and had a scratch in their forehead. In takeru's mind they made it personal. No body hurts his girlfriend and bestfriend and got away with it without any dire concesquences. After he check the two and ask them if they were okay. He faces the two and pinch a piece of his blonde hair.

Sakura ( smugly asked ) " what are you going to do with that? Tickle our nose?." Sasuke was thinking the same thing what could possible a piece of hair do to them and does takeru was like his previous life (" naruto no baka".) before. Takeru bit the piece of blonde hair and said just this….. **" CUTICLE BOLT.. **" an electricity was cracking in takeru's body fires an electric at them and the worst part is they were standing in water so when it hit them it was painful that they lost conciousness.. before sasuke looses his conciousness he left out a few curses that they/he did it again humiliate him. Sasuke suddenly woke up sweating... now he was really pissed off because of that encounter he started having weird dreams with the fangirl by his side and that twerp takeru was mocking/humiliating him even in his dream. he decided that the boy is really in his top 1 of his shit list and one day he will have his revenge on that boy.


End file.
